


Desire

by OhmyJohnnySuh



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Friends, Character Death, Coffee, Dark Past, Escapism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Jung Wooyoung is a Brat, Kim Hongjoong is Tired, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Porn With Plot, Regrets, Seonghwa is rich, Seonghwa is your boss, Smoking, What Have I Done, Yunho is YunHOE, choi jongho is overworked for an intern, it's gonna get real dark in here, san is crippled, you need better friends in this....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhmyJohnnySuh/pseuds/OhmyJohnnySuh
Summary: A Jeong Yunho, ATEEZ fanfiction. You live your life as boring as possible. You go to work, come home, and repeat. But what happens when your friends decide one night to take you out, giving you a break from your job, and promising a night of "fun"? What happens when you somehow get swept up with Jeong Yunho, the owner of your favorite coffee shop, who is notorious for throwing himself around? And what happens as your extremely attractive boss, Seonghwa, starts to make his moves? As you get further and further into this relationship with Yunho, more things about his odd behaviors start to make sense, as you find out more about his past. But along the way, you start to develop this odd one sided love, and you end up facing a choice. Do you help Yunho out of this dark hole he's in and somehow get him to love you back? Or do you choose the loving, protective boss who's willing to give the world for you?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. *

**This fanfiction is explicit, so if you do not want to read the sexual content, you can skip it. Anything explicit will be marked with asterisks (*).**

* * *

Excerpt from 2018 October Headline

_...four kids hospitalized, all in the ages of 19. The accident_

_was tragic, leaving one of the boys dead, the other three injured._

_Police looking into the case say they are unsure of the cause. The_

_most likely catalyst for this accident was irresponsible or drunk driving._

_The families of the boys decided to keep all names and personal_

_information private. The funeral for the dead teen will be held next Friday..._

"Y/n, Seonghwa sent more stuff." Your coworker plopped another stack of papers in front of you, startling you.

You gave him a smile, "Thanks Jongho."

"He said that the sports column needs extra attention." He sat at the desk next to you, turning to his computer.

"Has he thought of getting a new sports columnist? I'm tired of always picking up his slack." You sighed, rifling through the papers until you found the one you were looking for.

Jongho shrugged, "He's a fan favorite."

"We all know who's doing all the work."

You both laughed a little before turning to your work.

"What were you reading?" He asked, not looking up from his desk.

"The 2018 headline. The one about the boys that got in that accident."

"That was tragic, apparently they were my age when it happened. Why do you keep reading it?"

You turned to him, swiveling in your chair, "Don't you find it odd though? The fact that it was such a big thing, seemingly put under wraps. The investigation dropped, only one report on it."

"Then maybe you ought to be a detective instead of a newspaper editor and find out." Jongho replied, still not looking at you.

You snorted, "No thanks."

You turned back to the column you were supposed to be editing when you heard voices coming from down the hall. Your two friends, Wooyoung and Hongjoong were running through the empty office floor over to you. Well, Wooyoung was running. Hongjoon was trying to pull him back, despair evident on his face.

"Y/n!" Wooyoung yelled. He was _always_ yelling, and you could never figure out why. They arrived at your desk, but you didn't look up.

"Guys, I'm at work. Get out before I get fired."

You felt Wooyoung drape his arms around your neck from behind, leaning all his weight into you.

"You're always _working_ , y/n." He whined, "You gotta go have some fun sometimes. We're taking you out."

You looked at Hongjoong for help, and he sighed. "I tried my best, you know how he gets..."

"Come _on_ y/n!" Wooyoung was tugging you now, trying to get you out of your chair.

"I don't get off until eleven."

"And it's ten thirty! I'm sure your boss is fine with it!"

"I'm fine with what?" Your boss, Seonghwa, spoke from the doorway of his office.

Wooyoung went from annoying you, to annoying Seonghwa in the span of a second. Seonghwa, having known and been friends with Wooyoung for years, was used to it by now.

"Can I take y/n out. Please? She never has _any_ fun, she's still a _virgin_ for God's sake!" He pleaded.

You felt a blush heat you and you couldn't believe he said that out loud.

"I didn't need to know that." Jongho looked disturbed.

"Shut it intern." You snapped at him.

"That means nothing!"

Seonghwa stared at the begging man in front of him for a moment, and nodded. Wooyoung's face lit up and he ran back to you, pulling harder on your work blouse.

You turned to Seonghwa, shocked, "But Seonghwa-"

"He's right, you're always here. Go have fun." He interrupted.

"But I have work-"

"Jongho will cover you."

Jongho stared at Seonghwa with dread, "But...I'm just an intern."

"Do you want a job later?"

Jongho looked down meekly, "Yessir, I'll get started."

He shot you a glare right as Wooyoung pulled you into the elevator taking you God knows where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You came out of the bathroom, tugging uncomfortably at your clothes. Wooyoung had brought a dress from your closet that you hadn't thought of in ages with him that was way too short in your opinion. You weren't sure why you even had it. Wooyoung went so far as to have you change your undergarments to something "sexier" as he put it. The dress was form fitting, showing your curves, low cut, accentuating your breasts, and showed _a lot_ of leg. You tugged it down again as you walked to Hongjoongs car.

"Do I need to wear this?" You asked, already eager to cover up.

"Where we're going, yes." Wooyoung said, looking proud of his handiwork.

"Where _are_ we going?"

"Get in the car you two." Hongjoong commanded from the front seat.

"We're going _out_ , y/n. Now just enjoy the ride." Wooyoung said, leaving it up to your imagination, and further frustrating you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're going to a _club_?" You asked, staring up at the building's exterior. Music boomed from inside, and people trickled in and out of it's doors.

"Yup, lets go." Wooyoung smiled broadly and grabbed your hand.

The music was deafening, the smell of alcohol and sweat from the mass of dancing bodies filling the place. The three of you sat down at the bar and the bartender walked over. She was a pretty woman, who leaned on the counter in front of Wooyoung, a grin on her face.

"What can I getcha?"

He smiled right back, "My usual."

She turned to Hongjoong, "And you?"

"Nothing for now." He said and stared at the mass of people dancing in the room.

"What about you, hon?" She asked you.

"Something that'll get her loose." Wooyoung answered for you.

The bartender smiled and turned away, mixing drinks together. She returned a moment later and set something in front of you. You thanked her and took a sip, immediately choking, the burn hitting your throat.

She smiled at you. She really was quite pretty, "The pain'll turn to pleasure. Just give it a moment."

She went back over to Wooyoung and their conversation faded into the background as you took another sip and turned to watch the people dancing. Hongjoong had long since joined the crowd, seemingly getting drunk off the excitement. But he wasn't what caught your eye in the mass of bodies. What had drawn your attention was the man almost in the center of everyone, his height, and coral pink hair making him stand out. Maybe it was the alcohol hitting your brain, but the way he looked, dancing like there was no tomorrow, enraptured you. His shirt, clinging to his body, showing off his form. His skin tight pants he was wearing, showcasing his perfect legs and shapely butt. His hair, sticking to his forehead from his sweat. You found yourself, in your alcohol induced haze, wondering what he would look like without the shirt. What he would feel like grinding against you instead of the girl currently pressed against him on the dance floor.

Wooyoung watched you as you got up and made your way onto the dance floor, starting to move your body to the music.

"You must have given her something _very_ strong. She hates to dance."

The bartender shrugged, "Just doin' what you told me."

Wooyoung smirked, "When's your break?"

"Gimme ten."

You had downed two more of those drinks, all fully taking effect on you. Person after person surrounding you, dancing with you. Your bodies moving, touching, you couldn't decipher who was who, but you knew they weren't the body you wanted. You would look up every few moments to see the pink haired man and when you were dancing with a man in close proximity to him, you found him staring back. You pretended not to notice and continued dancing until you could feel a new presence behind you. You looked back slightly and saw you had hit your target. His scent washed over you as he got closer, something sweet you couldn't place, mixed with smoke from a cigarette. His hands were on your hips as he danced with you.

"You think I wouldn't notice you staring?" He said in your ear, the smell of the alcohol he had consumed on his breath.

"It's possible."

"You got my attention now. Tell me what you want."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**************

You don't know how it happened, but you found yourself pressed against the door of your apartment, the pink haired man kissing you roughly. He towered over you, and when he got tired of bending he picked you up, holding you around his waist. Your hands entangled in his hair as you kissed him back, tasting the alcohol he had on his tongue. He pulled away, a grin on his face.

"Let's finish this on your bed, hm?"

"Straight down the hall." You responded, eager to get back to what you were doing.

You both got to your bedroom, him already preoccupied by ravishing your mouth when he laid you down. You clawed at his shirt and he removed it quickly, returning to the kiss. You felt one of his large, slender fingered hands move up your exposed thigh, raising goosebumps. He started sucking at your neck, making your eyes close in pleasure.

Your dress soon found it's way off your body.

He unclasped your bra, slipping it off, leaving your body a completely open canvas for him to work on. He moved his way down, from your neck to your navel, stopping only to slide off your panties. He smirked at you before disappearing between your spread legs, using his tongue, tasting you. You were in ecstasy until he stopped again, unbuckling his pants and reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a small packet. In your alcohol and sex induced haze you had no filter.

"I'm on birth control, there's no need for that."

He looked at you for a moment, surprise on his face, and then his cheeky grin returned. He tucked the packet away and wriggled out of his skin tight pants, revealing those thighs in all their glory, among other things...

You don't remember much from that night, everything seeming like a dream, but you do remember the mixture of pleasure and pain he caused you. You remember the feeling of his lips on yours and his taste: smoke and alcohol. You remember your climax crashing over you like a wave multiple times that night as he did things to you, you had only fantasized about by yourself. And the last thing you remember was him finishing and the feeling left in your body as you both drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

**The first chapter of this Yunho fanfiction!**

**I decided to make him Yunho(e) instead, since writing him this way is quite fun! If you are reading my Mingi fanfiction (I've Got the Answer) then you should be familiar with this type of Yunho.**

**There will be another chapter dropped!**

**There will be more happening, so give it a chance!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	2. Chapter 2

You woke the next morning feeling disgusting. The other side of your bed was empty and your sheets were askew. You dragged your naked, sore, hungover self into the bathroom, and threw up into the toilet. When you were finished expelling your guts, you put yourself into the shower, the events of last night starting to return to you. You remembered the coral pink haired man and dancing with him. Then, you almost dropped your loofah as you realized what happened last night, the reason why you felt so sore, and...gross. You finished washing and groaned when you saw yourself in the mirror. He had left hickeys all over, not caring that you were a person with a paying job and an image to keep. You applied your makeup on your neck, got dressed, took something for your headache, and left your apartment. Right as you stepped out, you noticed something on the floor. You bend to pick it up, and saw it was a picture. The only person you recognized out of the four boys there was the pink haired one from last night. You put it in your purse, to give it to him somehow later.

The city was busy as usual, people running and walking on the sidewalks, people catching cabs, and trying to get to work. You stopped in the small coffee shop on your way, picking up a bagel and your usual order. You caught a cab to the office, eating your breakfast on the way, and thinking about the picture you had found. You were greeted by a bunch of smiling faces when you walked into the office, a majority of people not dealing with a hangover, and making you feel like curling up and sleeping even more. Seonghwa met you at your desk, surprise on his face.

"I didn't think you would come in today," He said. "I would have given you the day off."

"Well, the news doesn't sleep." You replied, smiling.

"And neither do I, thanks to you." Jongho said from the next to you.

He looked a mess, dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was flat on one side, like he had fallen asleep.

"Think of your big, bright future Jongho." Seonghwa said, a slight danger in his voice.

"Yessir, no more complaints from me." He turned back to his computer.

"Anyway, how was your night of 'fun'?" Seonghwa asked, doing air quotes.

You blushed, "Um, well, I uh..."

Seonghwa's eyes widened, "Wait, don't tell me...is it what I think?"

You nodded.

Seonghwa looked like he might burst out in laughter, "Who was it?"

"I don't know, just some guy I was dancing with..."

"Y/n... really? _Just some guy_?" Seonghwa shook his head.

You crossed your arms, "Look, I was drunk. I don't know what happened."

"He didn't leave anything behind? Not a name, or a number?"

You almost told him about the picture, but decided not to and shook your head.

"He just _left_?" Seonghwa's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yup. Gone this morning."

"That's not classy at all." He frowned. "And do Wooyoung and Hongjoong know about this?"

"No...they weren't there..." You said preparing for an explosion from him. Seonghwa has always been protective of you, especially when it came to those two's recklessness.

"They _weren't there_?" Seonghwa asked in a steely voice. "Then where were they?"

"I don't know where Wooyoung went, and I don't think Hongjoong was paying attention." You replied honestly, not remembering seeing them after you left the bar.

Seonghwa ground his teeth in anger, "I'm going to have to have a _serious_ talk with them. And they haven't tried to talk to you yet today."

You shook your head, "It's fine, they do this all the time. Wooyoungs probably still asleep, and Hongjoong probably went to work straight away."

"That's not okay what they did y/n. And it was dangerous what _you_ did too." Seonghwa looked at you with concern.

You laughed, "Is this a conversation you should be having with your employees?"

"I'm the boss, I make the rules. But you're right, get to work, the advice columnist isn't doing a very good job advising right now." He smiled at you before returning to his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire work day you hadn't been able to think of much other than that picture. Even when you were giving advice to the advice columnist you were distracted, the advice you were giving probably was not helpful at all, but better than what she had previously. The picture seemed like a personal item, but you had no idea how to get it back to him. He really _hadn't_ left anything other than that behind, and you wanted to know who the others in the picture were. You found yourself back in front of the club after your day ended. Thankfully it was early, only five o'clock, so the club wasn't actually open yet. You went inside anyway. The female bartender from last night was there, cleaning glasses on the counter.

"M'sorry miss, but we're not open right now." She looked up at you as you walked in.

"I'm aware. I'm not here for a drink though, I was wondering if you could help me." You smiled at her.

She observed you, "You're Wooyoungs friend from last night, aren't ya?"

You nodded and her face broke out into a pretty smile.

"Well, any friend of Wooyoungs's a friend of mine. What can I help ya with hon?" She set the glass she was cleaning down.

You pulled out the photo and pointed to the coral pink haired man.

"I'm looking for him, do you know how I can reach him?"

She looked fixedly at the photo, "Whatcha want with Yunho for hon?"

"This belongs to him, and I want to give it back."

She gave you a slight smile, "I have an address I can give you." She ducked down under the counter and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Why do you know his address?" You asked, thinking it was a little strange.

She gave you that half smile again, "It's Yunho. Everyone's gotten a piece of him, if you know what I mean."

"No, I'm afraid I don't-"

"Here's his address. You can take a cab right over. If he asks how you got it, just say from Lillian." She handed you the paper, "Also, tell Wooyoung to stop by more often."

You thanked her and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had gotten dropped off outside of a brownstone apartment building twenty minutes later, the paper clutched in your hand. You read it again: Jeong Yunho, 502 Treasure Blvd. Apt. #12. You walked up the front steps and rang the buzzer next to the number 12.

A deeper voice crackled through, "Who is it?"

"Um, hi, my names y/n-"

"I don't know any y/n, how did you get my address?"

"Um, Lillian gave it to me. You _are_ Jeong Yunho right?" You were surprisingly nervous.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I have something that belongs to you, um, a picture."

There was silence and then his voice came through again, "Come up."

The door buzzed and clicked, and you entered, climbing the stairs, and going down the second floor until you reached his apartment. You knocked twice, and rubbed your hands together in apprehension. He didn't come to the door right away and you raised your hand to knock again, and he flung the door open. He had a cigarette in between his lips (which you noticed were quite pretty) and was wearing a way too loose fitting shirt that hung down below his collarbone, showing the perfect, pale skin.

"You said you had something for me?" Yunho said, breaking you out of your reverie.

"Y-yeah." You dug around in your purse, finding the picture and handing it to him.

He took it from you, his slender fingers brushing yours, and stared at it for a moment, an unreadable look on his face.

"You left it at my house last night...It seemed personal, so I wanted to give it back."

He looked at you, recognition coming to his face, "Oh, you're that girl from last night!"

"Yeah..." You looked down, blushing.

"Well, this is personal, so thank you for returning it." He seemed to have warmed up a little to you.

"No problem. Um, I guess I should get going, I have about an hour ride..." You said awkwardly.

"Do you want to come in?" He sprung the question on you, "I mean, you came all this way just to give me a picture. The least I could do is give you some coffee or something."

"I should probably get going..."

"Please, come inside." He smiled fully at you and you gave in.

His apartment was smaller than yours, but still nice nonetheless. He kept it neat and clean, every piece of furniture looking spotless. You sat down on his couch as he went into the adjoining kitchen to make you your coffee. There was a large window like opening in the wall separating the kitchen and living room, giving you a clear view into it. You saw tons of different professional looking coffee machines, all of them looking like they cost a whole lot of money. It was almost like he had his own cafe in his kitchen. You watched him and saw he was actually making your coffee from scratch. He came out a few minutes later, two mugs in his hands, his cigarette still in between his lips. You accepted your mug and took a sip, instantly reminded of the fresh coffee you got every morning at your place up the street. He sat in the chair across from you.

"You must really like coffee to have all that in your kitchen." You said lightheartedly, trying to start conversation.

"I do. I actually own a coffee shop about an hour from here, Aurora cafe."

Your eyes widened, "That's _your_ place?"

He nodded and put out his cigarette in the ashtray next to him.

"I go there every morning. They're on the same street as my apartment." You said surprised.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." He said, taking a sip from his cup. "I'm sorry I left so fast, business was calling."

"Oh, i-it's fine. It was just a one night stand anyway." You said, looking down at the dark liquid in your cup.

"I don't usually have one night stands drinking coffee in my living room." Yunho said, giving you an odd smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" You raised an eyebrow.

"I'll leave it up to your imagination. Here." He handed you his phone, his contacts open. "Give me yours."

He typed something into your phone and you started dumbly at his.

"Um, what-"

"Put your number in." He told you.

Although you weren't sure why, you did it anyway, and returned his phone to him. When you looked at yours you saw he had made a contact for himself and saved it.

"Just in case." He gave you a warm smile and winked.

* * *

**Chapter two! Thank you for reading! It will get better!**

**These are going to be longer chapters, so they will update less frequently.**

**Shameless plug: If you aren't already reading my Mingi fanfiction, I've Got the Answer, then I recommend you check it out! It does seem long, but the chapters are pretty short, so it's quick to catch up on.**

**The next update on this fanfiction will be on Tuesday around 5:00 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading and look forward to it!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	3. Chapter 3

You ended up talking to Yunho every day for the next week and a half. You were like a schoolgirl, giggling, giddy, happy when you texted. He was easy to talk to, funny, unnecessarily attractive, and in the span of a week and a half he had cast a spell over you. It wasn't love, or even much of a crush, it was just attraction. An excitement. An excitement that grew even more when he asked you to come over that Friday. You told him you'd be over after work.

He greeted you at the door that night, no smile on his face. Instead, he pulled you inside and locked the door.

"Yunho, what's wrong?"

He pulled you over to the couch and sat you down. On the coffee table were three mugs of coffee, still steaming.

"I need you to taste each one and tell me what you think." He sat down next to you and stared at you intently.

You laughed a little and picked up the first cup, "Am I judging the roast?"

He nodded and you took a sip from the first mug. You grimaced a little.

"Very strong...a smokier taste, definitely for people who need to work _long_ hours."

"Would you buy it?"

"I can't say that I would." You answered honestly.

He nodded, focused as you tried the second cup.

"Smooth, not as heavy as that one. Chocolaty, like you made a hot cocoa, coffee. I would definitely buy this one." You smiled and took another sip.

"And the last one?"

You tried it, trying to pinpoint its flavor. "It's nice...almost a little citrusy. Pleasant, but kind of average." You picked up the second cup again, "But _this_. This is one I would spend _lots_ of money on. You called me here to taste coffee?"

"You're the only regular customer over there that I know personally. I figured your opinion would help me with my newest blend." He smiled and looked down as his phone went off.

You watched his demeanor change when he looked down, but said nothing and continued to drink. He set his phone face down on the table and turned to look at you, his face unreadable.

"What was that?" You asked, being your nosy self.

"Nothing important." Yunho answered quickly, "You know, this entire time we've been talking, I've heard almost nothing about you. You always make the conversations about me and my life." He observed you with strange eyes.

"Well, there's nothing much to say. I'm an editor at the city's newspaper. And, I'm not gonna lie, that's all I do."

"You don't go out to have fun?"

"No, I don't usually have time."

"So, that night at the club?"

"My friends dragged me there. Luckily my boss and my friends are close, or I might have been fired." You laughed.

Yunho raised an eyebrow, "Your boss is friends with your friends?"

You gave a tentative smile, "Yeah...and by default, with me. They manage to get him swept up in a bunch of their nonsense."

"That's interesting. It's not often you heard about stuff like that."

"Well, my boss is easy to talk to, kind, always looks out for me." You blushed, "And attractive as a bonus... I mean, all my friends are unnecessarily attractive, now that I think about it."

"Ever gotten with any of them?" Yunho asked nonchalantly.

You blushed again, "W-what? No! They're my friends! They're _attractive_ , but I'm not _attracted_ to them!"

"Sound like you're pretty _attracted_ to this boss of yours." Yunho smirked, "And he obviously has a soft spot for you. If I were you, I would go for him."

You shook your head, "No. no way. Also, none of them even look at me in that way. They would never want...want to have _sex_ with me."

Yunho ran his eyes up and down your body, "I don't see why not."

You felt heat spread all through your body at his world, but he didn't even give you time to respond before launching into his next question.

"So then, what about your sex life?"

You choked, "We're still on this?"

"I mean, if you don't go out to have fun, and you haven't done anything with your 'friends', how's your sex life?" He said friends like he didn't believe they were just that.

"Um, it's pretty much nonexistent..." You looked down at your mug.

"So, you're telling me that two weeks ago was the most recent time you got laid?"

"It's...the _only_ time I got laid."

You looked up at him to find another odd look on his face, "You were a _virgin_?"

You nodded, "I mean, yeah. I wasn't _completely_ pure, like, I've done _sexual_ things, just..."

"Never had _sex_." He finished for you.

"Yeah, um, but I don't see why this is important-"

"I mean, didn't you like it? The feeling of someone touching you, making you feel good? Taking you to places you've never been. Why shy away from it?" He asked, that dumb smirk still on his perfect lips.

You recalled the events from that night, an odd thrill running through you as you remembered how he had felt. You supposed he was right, but you weren't about to tell him that.

"It was just a one night stand."

Yunho had gotten closer to you and you hadn't noticed, "I can make that a second time." He said, grinning before he moved in and kissed you.

* * *

**Chapter three is here! It was mainly dialogue, sorry about that......**

**BUT the next chapter will be worth your time (if you know what I mean *wink, wink*).**

**My next update on this fic will be on Friday the 7th, at 5:00 pm EST!**

**Look forward to it! Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	4. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter, also some slight noncon elements.

**Sexual content in this chapter, also some slight noncon elements.**

* * *

Yunho's lips were soft against yours at first, surprising you. You were so surprised you hadn't even noticed that he had taken the mug from you and put it down on the table. You felt excitement begin to bloom in you again as he laid you down on the couch, fully getting on top of you, and you let him. He coaxed your mouth open with his, slipping his tongue in, tasting you.

He pulled away, grinning, "That one does taste chocolaty."

"You could have tried it yourself."

"You make it taste better." He said before claiming your mouth in a messy kiss.

You felt his hand unbuttoning your work blouse expertly and started mouthing your neck and collarbone.

"W-wait, Yunho. I have work tomorrow." You said in weak protest, your body saying otherwise.

He ignored you and continued to undress you until you were clad only in your undergarments. Your phone went off then and he stopped. You tried to move away and dug around in your bag, finally finding your device. Seonghwa was calling.

"Um, hey, Seonghwa." You said, trying to calm yourself.

"You okay y/n?" He asked, "You left work really quickly today. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you."

You almost forgot to respond since Yunho was completely ignoring the fact that you were on a call with your _boss_ and had spread your legs apart again so he could fit. You shook your head and tried to close them, but he pinched you lightly, making you flinch. He then went back to his ministrations on your upper body, marking all the places he could find. You bit your lip to hold back the lewd noises you wanted to make as he slipped off your bra and began to mouth at one of your breasts, making you arch into him.

"Y-Yunho, stop, I'm talking to my _boss_." You whispered, although you were slightly allured by the thrill of this.

Yunho grinned up at you, "Good, then let's let him know what he's missing."

"Y/n? You there?" Seonghwa's voice brought you back.

"Yeah, sorry, what did you want to talk about?"

You wanted to properly hear what he was going to say, but Yunho ignored you again by grinding down against you, signaling you to hurry up. Yunho swirled his tongue around the nipple of your other breast, making you let out a small sigh of pleasure.

"What did you say y/n?" Seonghwa's voice came through on your phone again.

You quickly covered up your mistake, "I said 'ah, that sounds great!'"

"So you're available for tomorrow night?" Seonghwa sounded hopeful over the phone.

You had barely noticed, since Yunho had slipped off your panties and was now licking at your sex, tasting you. You held back a moan of pleasure and made yourself focus on Seonghwa's voice.

"Yes." You breathed out.

"Alright, tomorrow at seven, at Utopia. Are you alright y/n? You sound out of breath."

Yunho continued using his pretty, perfect lips on your core, sucking and licking you, making you shiver and pant in pleasure.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just got back from a run." You lied.

"Since when do you run y/n?" Seonghwa's voice was interlaced with suspicion.

"Since..this week." You were eager to end this conversation.

Yunho had raised his head from between your legs, his lips and chin slick from your arousal. You were relieved, thinking he was done, and then he slipped one long, slender finger inside you making you almost cry out from the penetration. He moved it for a few moments, before adding a second, scissoring them.

"Well, I run too, so if we ever see each other-"

"Yeah, I'll look out for you. But, um, you know, gotta go get in the shower now. See you tomorrow Seonghwa!" You frantically hung up the phone right as Yunho added a third finger, curling them deliciously inside you. You whimpered, trying to remember the words you were going to say.

"Yunho, what the fuck?" You managed to get out.

"He gets you every day. It's my turn now."

He removed his fingers and you whined at the loss. He noticed this and sat back, leaving you there open in front of him.

"W-why'd you stop?" You looked at him pleadingly.

Yunho shrugged, "You were complaining, so I figured you didn't want this."

He was toying with you, like a kid playing with their food. You couldn't believe he was going to do that much and then just _stop_.

Yunho cocked his head to the side, "Aw, are you unsatisfied?"

You desperately wanted him to finish what he started, "Yes." You breathed out.

"Then tell me what you want, baby." He smirked.

You shivered at the pet name, and surprisingly didn't mind it. You said nothing, just started to migrate your own hands downwards to fix this problem yourself.

He stopped your hands with one of his own, "Tell me."

"I-I want you in me." You said quickly, blushing.

Yunho just smiled and granted your wish. You forgot about work that night as Yunho slipped into you, all your complaints and concerns you had replaced with your sounds of pleasure. Even the conversation with Seonghwa was disregarded. You weren't sure _why_ , in that exact moment, Yunho wanted sex, but after you had gone home, after you finished, and he thanked you for your opinion on the coffee like he hadn't just made you scream his name, you were almost sure all this behavior was due to what he saw on his phone. When you had first arrived, he seemed focused, studious, level-headed, but the moment his phone went off, he seemed like he was trying to escape something, but you didn't know what.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter is pretty much all sex... So, yeah, that's all I can say.**

**Also, I promise my writing on these types of scenes will get better, I'm not really that good at them.... But they will improve.**

**Thank you for reading! The next Update will be Monday, August 10th around 5:00 pm EST!**

**EDIT: I am so sorry people, but this update is going to have to wait, something unexpected came up....This will update around 10:00 pm EST tonight. -_-**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	5. Chapter 5

‘Tomorrow at seven’ came faster than you thought it could. After you finished your work for the day (and gave some to Jongho, the unwilling intern) you and Seonghwa had gotten into his car and driven to the restaurant he had spoken about.

“You’ve _really_ never been here?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Nope. I never really had a reason to come to a restaurant.” You said and looked at the buildings passing by in the city.

“Utopia is one of my favorite places. I thought you might enjoy it. I know the guy who owns it. He’s nice, a distant friend of mine. He got in a bad accident and has been confined to a wheelchair ever since.”

“What’s his name?”

“Choi San. But, he’s barely ever there, so I don’t think you’ll get to meet him.” Seonghwa pulled into a parking deck.

When you and Seonghwa entered Utopia, the first thing that caught your eye was a man rolling to each table in a wheelchair. He was handsome, with a strong jawline, high cheekbones, and intense eyes. He went around chatting with different tables, his smile making his dimples show.

“I stand corrected. You _will_ meet the boss today.” Seonghwa said from your left with a slightly amused smile.

The man Choi San spotted you two and smiled wider. He rolled over, and extended his arms for a hug. Seongha went and gave it to him, a smile spread on his own face too.

“Seonghwa! It’s nice to see you!”

“Likewise. Where have you been?”

“Just got back from a vacation. Had to think some things through. Let me get you a table.”

San grabbed two menus and led you both to a table for two. When you sat he greeted you with an extended hand.

“Choi San. Nice to meet you.”

You accepted it, “Y/n. It’s a nice place you have here.”

“Thank you. You must be someone special for Seonghwa to invite you here.” San observed you with those intense eyes.

Seonghwa cleared his throat, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

“Anyway, how was your vacation?” Seonghwa changed the subject.

“It was eye-opening for sure. It made me see a whole new perspective on my legs and made me try and reach out to an old friend.”

You studied his face, dimly recognizing him. You tried to place where you had seen him before. “I swear I’ve seen you before, I just don’t know where…”

He flashed you a brilliant smile. “Probably on TV. Utopia is famous not only for the food, but because I hire the disabled and those with conditions that cause them to have difficulty finding work. I used to be a dancer- before my accident- who had a passion for food. Now I’m just a restaurant owner! But you’ve probably seen one of my interviews.”

You had taken out a notepad from your purse and was scribbling all this down. “Actually, Mr. Choi, do you think I could possibly get an interview with you for our newspaper? It would be a great story, something refreshing. A local change maker, his path from-”

Seonghwa interrupted, “Y/n, don’t bombard the man-”

“No it’s completely fine.” San assured, “ I would love to share my story.”

“Great, I’ll get one of our people over here soon.” You smiled pointedly at Seonghwa who rolled his eyes, although the corners of his mouth were turned up in a defeated smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seonghwa had insisted on dropping you off at your apartment when the evening was over. You felt it would be awkward and improper, having him take you out and drive you everywhere, and not at least invite him inside. But the last thing you expected him to do was accept. It was a weekday. He never hung out on weekdays. He followed you up to your apartment, which was nice and spacious, thanks to the paycheck he was giving you.

“Um, well, come in.” You said, slightly embarrassed for no apparent reason.

“A nice place you have here.” He said, looking around.

“Thanks. So, do you want something to drink? Or eat? I have...water, wine, vodka, milk, soda, and I also have an unopened quart of ice cream.” You said, looking in your fridge and freezer. You looked back at Seonghwa to see him smiling playfully.

“What?” You questioned.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

A smile started to spread its way on your face too, “Ice cream, soda, movie?”

Seonghwa’s smile got bigger and he nodded. You grabbed two spoons and the sodas while he picked The Notebook from your shelf of movies next to your TV. This was something you and him had done numerous times before at his place (way bigger than yours by the way, the man was loaded) and it was a good relaxer from the nice dinner and classy atmosphere. He sat next to you on your small couch in front of your TV, his thigh brushing yours. You blushed, thinking you needed to get a bigger couch if you were going to have guests over. You both reached for the remote at the same time and you found your hand covering his by accident. This time _he_ was the one blushing.

“Sorry.” You quickly retracted your hand.

“It’s fine.” Seonghwa answered. He pressed play and the movie began.

The whole night you were aware of his presence beside you, something you hadn’t really thought about before. You watched him out of the corner of your eye. He intently watched the heart wrenching romance in The Notebook while you observed him. At certain scenes you would notice him blush and steal a glance at you, but not actually do anything.

“Why’d you pick The Notebook?” You took a spoonful of your shared quart of ice cream you were both eating.

He shrugged, taking his own spoonful and leaning further back into your couch. “It’s good.”

“You always cry at the end.” You grinned.

“So does every other human being on this planet.”

“That’s a lie. Not _everyone_.” You teased.

“You can’t talk, you cry too.” He said defensively.

You laughed, a warm feeling settling over you. You enjoyed having Seonghwa here by your side, watching a beautiful love story, while sharing ice cream. It wasn’t something a boss and employee would do, but right now you two were best friends. He was someone you could rely on and trust. The thought of that made you smile.

You watched the screen wistfully as Noah again confessed his love to Allie, telling her he wanted her, _every_ part of her, no matter what.

“You think you’ll ever find someone who loves you this much?” You asked Seonghwa absentmindedly.

He looked at you surprised, “What do you mean?”

“I hope I find someone like that one day. Someone who loves me, all of me, and me for who I am.” You continued to stare at the TV, enraptured.

You didn’t notice Seonghwa blush and bite his lip like he wanted to say something. Neither did you notice the sad look he gave you and the way his tears seemed to be thicker than normal when you both cried at the end of the movie.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the delays and lateness of this chapter...**

**I've been having some problems, so everything was thrown off today.**

**BUT it will get better! The next update will be on Thursday, August 13 around 8:00 pm EST!**

**ALSO, IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE NOTEBOOK, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT. IT'S SOOOO GOOOD, AND IT _WILL_ MAKE YOU CRY. WATCH IT. ITS ONE OF THE BEST ROMANCE FILMS EVER!!!!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	6. Chapter 6

Yunho had texted you a week later, asking if you wanted to go someplace with him. You texted that you were off that weekend Saturday and Sunday. He pulled up in front of your apartment that Saturday, his windows rolled down. You ran out, wearing a casual, short, sleeveless red dress. It hugged your upper body, but fell loose around the bit of thigh it covered. He was sitting there, an amused smile on his face as he saw you rush to the car. His arm was hanging out of his window, a used up cigarette in between his fingers. He flicked it onto the pavement when you got in the car and lit another one.

You felt your heart beat a little faster involuntarily when you saw him sitting there. The cigarette hanging loosely between his lips, his eyes that ran up and down your body when you got in the car. And those jeans...they had to be illegal. There had to be a rule somewhere in this universe that said that jeans should not be ripped like that. Or that no human being was allowed to have thighs that nice.

"Nice dress." He said as you got settled in the car.

You took your eyes away from the skin showing. "Nice...shoes." You said awkwardly noting you two were wearing the same pair of white sneakers.

He pulled out of the space in front of your apartment and started driving.

"So where are we going?" You asked him, looking around his car.

"There's this new place that opened up, a ramen place. You said before you liked ramen, so I thought we should try it. Also I got us tickets to see that new movie that's out. What's it called again? The one about the guy and his female bodyguard that are out to get revenge for their dead friend."

"Oh, I've Got the Answer." You spotted the picture he had with him the forest time you met. It was sitting on his dashboard.

"Yeah, that one. Can't the girl see the future or something?"

"I'm pretty sure." You answered, but you were distracted by the picture. Another face in it looked familiar. "How'd you know I wanted to see it?"

Yunho shrugged. "You said you liked romance, and I like action. Romance for you, action for me, the film's a win-win."

You realized the other face you recognized in the picture was Choi San. You smiled at Yunho, putting your current question aside for a moment. "How did you get the tickets? I heard they're hard to get."

"I know the guy who owns the theater. I've done him some favors." Yunho didn't look at you when he said that.

You wondered what kind of favors, but you didn't ask. Instead you brought up the picture. "How do you know Choi San?"

Yunho's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he took a long drag from his cigarette, like he was trying to control himself.

"He's just an old friend." His face made it clear he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The evening sunlight almost blinded you when you both stepped out of the movie theater. You shielded your eyes with your hands as you walked back to the car. Yunho had lit another cigarette before getting in the car.

"Smoking is bad, but chain smoking is worse, you know."

Yunho laughed, "I know."

You ended up observing the picture again, wondering who the other two guys were, and who Choi San was to Yunho. Instead you asked him what he thought of the movie.

Yunho shrugged. "It was good. The doctor, the one whose name began with 'W' was my favorite. Although, I liked the spin they took on that crazy kid, Jong-whatever."

He pulled up in front of a place that must have been what he was talking about.

"You don't do a very good job remembering names do you?" You smiled.

"If they aren't important, no." He put out his cigarette and opened the door for you.

You both stepped inside and placed your orders at the front. While Yunho was telling the lady (who was clearly trying to flirt with him) his, you noticed a group of young women, around your age, looking over and giggling. The blonde in the group kept eyeing Yunho and whispering to her friends. You two sat down at a table, continuing to talk about the movie until the lady brought your bowls. She made sure to drop her notepad in front of Yunho, so she could bend forward and give him a nice view of her breasts. Yunho didn't seem to be paying attention. He was too busy laughing at the way you were looking at your food.

"Damn...I need to get someone who looks at _me_ the way you look at that ramen."

You were in love with a bowl of hot, steaming noodles in broth. "It's beautiful. I don't I'm _ever_ going to get married. No one can compare to this."

You both dug in, the ramen tasting as good as it looked, if not better.

"Mhm, so how's that boss of yours doing?"

You almost choked on your noodles remembering the last time you and Yunho had talked about Seonghwa. Well, there wasn't much talking involved.

"Why do you always ask about him?"

"He fascinates me."

You laughed nervously. "Well, he's fine. I had him over about a week ago."

"Oh?" Yunho raised an eyebrow.

You blushed, "Nothing happened of course. He just took me out to that place, Utopia, and then we watched The Notebook for like, the millionth time and ate ice cream."

You noticed him clench his jaw when you mentioned Utopia. Something about Choi San made him tense. He played it off quickly.

"Did he cry at the end?"

"Of course. Do you?"

"Always." He laughed.

You saw that the blonde from the other table had gotten up and was making her way over. You almost spat out your food when you saw what she was wearing, which was practically nothing. She only donned a pair of denim shorts that could have been mistaken for underwear and a see through, white crop top..

"Oh my God, Yunho! Hi!" She gave him a bright smile and batted her eyelashes.

Her voice was annoying, high pitched and kind of phony sounding. She completely ignored the fact that you were there. Yunho smiled at her courteously and you tried to stifle your laughter by eating your food.

"Oh my God. It's so nice to see you! It's Natalie, remember?"

"Oh, yes, Natalie. Good to see you too." Yunho still looked like he couldn't remember her.

"You never gave me that call." She continued to talk, trying to exercise her feminine charms.

"Oh really? I wonder why I didn't."

"I was wondering the same thing! I know _I_ had a _lot_ of fun."

"I'm sure."

She stepped closer to him and trailed her hand down his chest, smirking seductively. "I'm still up for more _fun_ , if you want to. If you ever want to relieve some stress or something."

Yunho gently took her hand off him. "Well, thank you for the offer."

Natalie looked at you for the first time and then back at Yunho.

"Am I interrupting, like, a date or something?"

Yunho opened his mouth to say something, but you answered first.

"No, just two friends hanging out. But, uh, we have to meet with another friend of ours...right now actually! Wow, look at the time! Can we take these to go?" You asked Yunho, then got the lady at the counter. "Can we take these to go?"

She nodded and came back with containers. Natalie watched with evident disappointment and you forced yourself not to laugh as you both packed up your food.

"Oh, well, that's too bad." She said fakely. "Well, think about my offer, Yunho. Give me a call sometime!" She gave him another bright smile then walked away, swaying her hips and making her butt jiggle as if to tempt him. 

* * *

**I'm back! Sorry about these delays people...**

**The next part will be _very_ good, if you know what I mean hehe.**

**Not much to say here. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, don't be afraid to comment!**

**Next update will be on Monday, August 17 around 8:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	7. *

When you both returned to Yunho’s apartment, you couldn’t stop laughing. You made fun of him the entire time, mimicking that woman's voice. You stood in his living room, clutching your stomach with laughter. Yunho, for once, looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole.

“I’m up for more _fun_ , Yunho! Oh, _call me_ , Yunho!” You said in a mocking, high pitched voice.

Yunho turned on his TV. “It was _one time_ y/n. She was extremely annoying afterwards too.”

“I guess you have a lot of _one times_.” You said, still laughing.

Yunho turned to look at you as you sat next to him. His eyes flicked to your legs as the dress naturally rode up. You just now realized how short it was.

“What do you mean?” He asked you.

“Nothing bad. I just heard some stuff about you.”

“Like what?” He had another unreadable look on his face.

“Just that you slept around and stuff.” You shrugged.

“Well, I’m not going to deny it. I have. But it’s given me a lot of experience.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Experience? How so?”

Yunho chuckled. “Y/n, I’ve _experienced_ many different people. I could provide you with a different thing every night,”

You scoffed. “I don’t believe it.”

Yunho smirked, “Really?”

“Nope.”

“Then what can I do to get you to believe, baby.” His tone shifted, taking on a more sultry tone as he brought back that pet name.

You felt yourself flush slightly. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

Yunho just laughed. “See? I got you there a little. That just so happens to be one of the things that you like.”

“As opposed to what?”

Yunho shrugged, “Depends. You don’t really know unless you try them all.”

“And you’ve done all types of sex?”

“Yes.” Yunho leaned back, now paying full attention to you.

Your eyes widened, “So you’ve done BDSM?”

Yunho looked away. “I’m not answering that.”

You laughed at him. “So, then, which one is your favorite?”

“I don’t know. At some point I stopped caring what it was.” He still wasn’t looking at you and he had that look from before on.

He seemed to go somewhere far away, his eyes distant. Then he pulled a cigarette out from the pack on the table and lit it. You sat and thought about what he had said, many ideas coming to mind. You observed him, the way he was leaning back on his couch, the muscular frame underneath his clothes. And those jeans that you still swore were illegal.

“What?” He noticed you were staring.

“You’re still smoking.” You said, stating the obvious.

Yunho just took another drag and exhaled it through his mouth and nose, looking at you pointedly. You sighed and went into his kitchen to get something to drink and to clear your head. You couldn’t help but imagine him in all kinds of sexual scenarios because of what he was saying. You shook your head to rid yourself of those thoughts and went back out to find him gone. Instead another door was open, and you found him lying on his bed, smoking.

You huffed and walked over to him. “Give that to me.”

He turned his head to you. “Why?”

“Hand it over.”

“No.” A childish smile was starting to spread on his face.

You reached for the cigarette, but he held it out of your reach. You leaned over him on the bed, your already short dress rising up to show the beginning curve of your bottom. You didn’t notice, but Yunho did, his eyes flitting to the sight. You still couldn’t reach the cigarette, so you crawled on the bed to try and get it.

“Give it. It’s bad for you.”

Yunho just held it out of your reach again. “I will. _If_ you can get it.”

So, you did the most unreasonable thing. You swung your leg over his body, the fact that you were straddling his waist, surprising him. You snatched the cigarette from him triumphantly, not noticing that the way you were sitting had made your dress ride up in the front, showcasing the red, lacy panties you had on. You put the cigarette out in the ashtray next to the bed.

“So, are you gonna get off my lap, or…” Yunho still looked slightly surprised.

Your normal self might have blushed and scrambled away, but as of now Yunho had corrupted your mind.

“You know, I was thinking about what you said before. Degradation was always something I wanted to try.”

Yunho blinked, like he couldn’t understand what you were saying. “Right now?”

You nodded, but the look on his face almost made you doubt yourself. Then he spoke.

“You just can’t keep your slutty hands off of me, can you?”

The words hit you and a surprising heat started its way in your body, moving its way to your core.

Yunho shook his head and sat up. “I only said _one_ thing, and you’re _already_ starting to get wet?”

You flushed, but said nothing, instead you pulled him to you and kissed him. Your hands tangled in his hair as you deepened the kiss, making room in his mouth for your tongue. Yunho’s hands ran up your exposed thighs and underneath the fabric remaining around your legs. He clutched your hips, pulling you tighter to him. You ground your hips down, providing friction. You both pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting you two. Yunho smirked before moving back in to suck right beneath your jaw, leaving marks down the right side of your neck. You closed your eyes and sighed in pleasure, continuing to grind against him.

You ignored the feeling of the rough fabric of his jeans on your bare thighs as he nipped at your collarbone, and down your chest. His hands pressed into the small of your back, making you arch into his mouth further. You reached back to the zipper on your dress, so you could take it off and give him more of your body, but he stopped you.

“Don’t take it off. I want you to ride me in this slutty little dress.”

His words, combined with the feeling of him hard beneath you increased the fire in your abdomen. You were hasty to give him what he wanted. To relieve yourself of this feeling in your core. And you wanted to have him inside of you, because he was right about you. You were a slut, _his_ slut, and you wanted to give him what he asked for.

You somehow managed to move away from him and wriggle out of your soaked panties. You then eagerly undid his jeans while he looked at you, amusement on his face. He lifted his hips a little to allow you to move his jeans and underwear down enough to free his length.

“Look at you, such a whore, desperate to ride my cock.”

Those words just further motivated you to crawl right back onto him, your arousal dripping and probably soiling your dress. You aligned him with your entrance and slowly sank down, whining at the stretch. You stayed still for a moment, adjusting, feeling him sheathed inside you. Yunho laid back down, lust in his eyes as he watched you in that little, red dress sitting on his cock. He resisted the urge to dominate, but decided against it. He would just do the talking.

You put your hands on his strong chest for balance, and experimentally lifted yourself up, and dropped back down, the action making you gasp. You rolled your hips and this time it was Yunho who let out a groan. You smiled inwardly, finally pleasuring him, finally getting a reaction. You repeated the actions, getting faster each time, trying to chase your climax. You rolled your hips fervently, lewd noises coming out of your mouth in an endless stream. They increased the more you bounced on Yunho’s cock, but you began to tire and resorted to just rolling your hips down.

“Is that all you can give? That’s not even enough to make me _think_ about coming.” Yunho’s voice was layered with disgust. You couldn’t tell if he was pretending or not.

You whined in protest and lifted yourself again, slipping back down on him. Yunho’s hands moved back up to your hips and he clutched the soft globes of your bottom.

“If you can’t do it, then we might as well stop.” Yunho was toying with you again.

“No.” You said in a small voice.

“What was that?”

He squeezed your cheeks harder. “N-no.” You managed to get out.

“No, what?”

You continued to rhythmically roll your hips, trying to bring yourself closer to the edge. “Don’t wanna stop.” You breathed out.

Yunho smirked and took that as his cue to take charge. He planted his feet flat and gripped your hips. Your mouth fell open in a silent moan as he thrusted up into you, making stars dance in your vision. You managed to stay upright for the first action, but the second thrust made your arms give out and you slumped forward onto him. He hit your pleasure spot each and every time, until you were a whining, whimpering mess, but it still wasn’t enough to reach your climax. 

“I want you to come in me.” You panted into his shirt.

You heard Yunho chuckle, “You want me to come in your whore hole y/n?” He delivered another harsh thrust.

“Yes.” You sighed.

Yunho pulled out of you and manhandled you directly onto the bed until you were facedown. He raised your hips, the hem of your dress falling forward, up your back. He wasted no time in pushing back into you. The new angle had you fisting and drooling on his sheets. His large hands kept your hips in an iron grip as he mercilessly fucked you. His hips started to stutter as he got closer to his climax and he thrusted deep into you one last time. Yunho came with a low grunt and the feeling of his release filling you, coating your walls, drove you over the edge. You saw white as you climaxed, your release joining his. Yunho exited you and sat back to admire your used entrance. You felt his semen leaking out of your core and languidly trailing down your inner thigh.

Yunho left the room and returned a second later with a damp cloth and began wiping you off. Your mind was still coming down from its high and you could barely comprehend what he was doing.

You wanted to ask ‘what are you doing’, but all that came out was: “What?”

Yunho seemed to understand. “Just trying to make sure you won’t drip anything on my sheets or the floor when you take a shower.”

You finally came around and Yunho finished wiping you down. You got off your knees and sat normally while he got you a towel, washcloth, and pulled out a shirt from his drawer. He had the shower water running for you and handed you all the items.

You woke the next morning, in only his shirt in his bed, to the sound of a coffee grinder. 

* * *

**Omg, I'M BACK FROM HAITUS.**

**This is my first time writing this type of scene, so sorry if it's not the best.**

**So, theres nothing else to say about the chapter for right now, but I have other announcements.**

**SO. There will be changes to the way I do this story and my other story, I've Got the Answer. So, before, I updated I've Got the Answer mainly every day, and I updated Desire every three days. This was before the world started going back to normal.**

**ALSO. I am dealing with a lot of personal things right now, mainly with my health, which I have to work on and recover.**

**SO. The combination of these things means that I've Got the Answer and Desire will be updating once a week, on Tuesdays, around 8:00 pm EST. THIS CAN BE CHANGED AT ANY TIME, SINCE EVERYTHING IS UNPREDICTABLE.**

**BUT. I will do my best to keep it regular. I am a student, so I will be going back to school in hybrid mode, so the stress of being out in COVID-19, and my own personal health problems are impacting this decision. I also want to be able to continue to give GOOD, QUALITY chapters to you guys and not some rushed b.s. because I had to have athletics, and homework, and other obligations.**

**This new schedule will also help because I will be able to plan my fanfictions easier. So, when I do, and I do plan to, publish other fanfictions for other fandoms, they will also be on a specific day per fandom. So, for now Tuesdays around 8:00 pm EST will be ATEEZ.**

**Because of these circumstances, please understand if I cannot or don't update exactly at 8:00. Please be patient with me through this, and I hope that you continue to stick with me and this story throughout this.**

**Thank you for reading! Next update on Tuesday around 8:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	8. Chapter 8

You took his covers off of you and walked into Yunho's kitchen to find him making coffee.

"Good morning." He said, not turning around from his task. "Your clothes are pretty much ready. They got dirty after last night. And there are toiletries in the bathroom for you."

You warmed at the fact that he thought to do all those things despite the activities of the previous night. You thanked him and went to go wash up and came back to find him almost done with the coffee.

"That for the both of us?" You asked, looking over his shoulder on your tip-toes.

He nodded. "Can you get the cups? They're in that cabinet."

You went over to the appointed cabinet and opened it to find the cups...on the third shelf. You scowled, but tried to reach them anyway. The shirt that Yunho had given you left no room for imagination, and you were almost sure he had done it on purpose. It was short, too short really, and stopped an inch below your butt. It was also thin, your nipples standing out underneath the fabric that would pull taught across your breasts. And when you reached up to try and get the cups, the shirt went up too. You tried in vain to keep it down by pulling on it, especially since your underwear was still elsewhere in the house. Yunho was watching this the entire time, his eyes flitting to the sight of your bare legs and bottom. Finally, Yunho decided to help you and you felt his larger body behind you. Pressing into you, in fact. His hand rested lightly on your hip, and his half-hard, clothed length could be felt against your bottom. You blushed furiously as he reached above you and grabbed the cups with no difficulty. He moved away and set the mugs on the island table.

"If you knew I couldn't reach, why'd you have me get the cups?" You leaned back on the counter and crossed your arms.

Yunho poured the coffee and shrugged. "You have a nice ass."

You blushed again. "Fuck you."

"You already did."

"You're disgusting." You said, although you didn't mean it.

"Says you." He took a sip of his coffee and smirked. "Let's try some degradation tonight, Yunho. A-ah- I want you to come in me, Yunho." He imitated your voice and repeated the things you said last night.

You picked up the sponge from the sink next to you and threw it at him, embarrassed. He caught it with ease and laughed.

"I'm just playing around with you y/n. But what I gave you last night was just a little taste. I didn't want you to break down or anything. You should see how far you can go-"

"Okay. I get it." You cut him off, not wanting to be reminded of yourself from last night.

You sat at one of the stools he had at his island table and drank from your coffee. It was as amazing as always.

"So, you want breakfast?" Yunho asked.

"Yup. I can help if you want."

"Sure."

You both got to work. He watched you, his thirst for you growing every time you reached for something or even brushed him, and eventually backed off.

"How do you feel about pancakes?" You asked while you were assembling some of the ingredients in a bowl.

"Perfect..." Yunho muttered from somewhere behind you.

You then made the mistake of going to his refrigerator to get the milk. You noticed Yunho's eyes follow you and watch the natural feminine sway of your hips. The traditionally built refrigerator was curiously low for a man of his height, and for someone as scantily dressed as you. You got the milk quickly and straightened, the shirt pulling against your chest once more.

You measured the liquid and were in the process of capping the carton when you felt him behind you again, his breath brushing by your ear. You almost dropped the milk. He reached over you again, and grabbed a bottle of brandy from the shelf there. You could have sworn he hesitated to move away, that he had ghosted his hands over your hips, but you didn't mention it. Instead you turned and watched him put some of the brandy in his coffee and drink it, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

"A little too early to be drinking isn't it?" You inquired.

"A little too early to be asking questions isn't it?" He asked back.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Why are you still asking questions, y/n?"

"I work for a newspaper. Questions are kind of what I do."

"You're an editor though."

You rolled your eyes. "Half the time the authors and reporters can't do it by themselves. _I_ always come up with the questions, _I_ always have to find the stories. And usually when I edit, I'm rewriting half the article anyway."

Yunho watched you, sipping his coffee as you continued to rant, about everyone at your job. His eyes were glued to the view of your thighs you were giving when you subconsciously leaned back on the counter.

"Well, to answer your question, I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Insomnia?"

"Nightmares, that lead to insomnia eventually. This helps calm me. There's also no point in trying to go to sleep after a certain point, so I prefer to stay awake."

"Isn't that gross though?"

"You want a taste?"

You shrugged and walked over to him to try it. Another mistake. Now you found yourself pinned to the island table, Yunho's unnecessarily large hands heavy on your hips, and his tongue prying in your mouth. When he pulled away, he had his usual cheeky grin on his face.

"So, how does it taste?"

"That..wasn't what I had in mind." You colored, trying hard not to look down. "Are you going to let me go now?"

Yunho's grip on your hips just tightened and he pulled you right up against him. You felt his erection through his pants, that you had tried so hard to ignore, but you couldn't. He was pressed against you, mouthing at that sensitive spot below your ear, and you were confused, but couldn't help but feel a little turned on.

"Yunho, breakfast isn't finished." You said blandly, trying to ignore the feeling of his mouth on your skin.

"Breakfast can wait." He muttered, moving along your collarbone.

"For what? You to fuck me?"

Yunho stopped right at the corner of your mouth and looked up. "Exactly."

You rolled your eyes at him. "Yunho, I'm hungry. Let's just eat, we had sex last night. Isn't that enough for you? I'm not just some casual fuck for whenever your dick gets hard."

You felt his hands move from your hips to your bottom under the shirt. "How is that enough when you come in looking like this?"

"You _gave_ me this shirt." You pointed out.

"I didn't look to see which one I picked."

You were going to retort, but his hands squeezing your buttocks made you gasp instead. Your arousal from before, caused by his touch and his body pressed against you, got more intense, but you put your hands on his chest to try and push him away.

"Food." You said sternly, and he finally let go.

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry about the delays on this people, and on top of the fact that I have to update early today.**

**ISTG, IF THERE ARE ANY TYPOS IN THIS.... I EDITED IT I SWEAR, I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE TYPOS..**

**Next update on Tuesday around 8:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	9. Chapter 9

The entire breakfast Yunho had teased you, saying and doing little things that made you more and more turned on. So much, to the point that you had to excuse yourself to the bathroom. On top of that, you had just remembered you had to get together with Seonghwa and your friends later that day, so you had to go.

You left the bathroom after getting yourself together and went to go ask Yunho for your clothes. You found him in his room, taking his pajama shirt off, and watched in awe at the muscles rippling in his back. He turned around, his erection still prominent, and you looked away.

“Sorry, um, where are my clothes?”

“I’ll get them.” He left the room and went elsewhere in the apartment.

He returned with your clothes, cleaned, and pressed, not one stain or wrinkle. He left you to get dressed, and you did so hurriedly. Yunho was sitting on the couch when you finished, the TV on, still shirtless, and seemingly flaunting his erection as if to say ‘this is what you’re missing.’ You went looking for your purse, which had gone M.I.A, trying hard not to look at him. It just made it awkward.

“I put your purse and shoes right by the door. Where you hurrying off to?” He asked, sounding uninterested and watching what was on the TV.

“I’m going out with Seonghwa later.”

“A date?”

You blushed. “No! Just two friends hanging out, that’s all. Plus there might be others there.”

Yunho snorted.

“What’s so funny?”

“You said that last night, and look what happened.”

You blushed again. “That was different.”

“M-hm, sure.”

You narrowed your eyes, slightly annoyed at his attitude switch. Just before, he couldn’t get enough of you, now he seemed like he couldn’t care less about you. You wondered if it was because you wouldn’t have sex with him again, or if it was something else.

“I’ve got a question for you y/n. Do you realize how much of a hypocrite you are?” When he looked at you, you saw severe annoyance on his face.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a hypocrite y/n. Last night, you got horny and practically jumped on my dick. This morning, _I_ try and made advances, and you say you’re not a free fuck. So then, what does that make me to you? Some sex toy you can just pull out and use? ‘Cause it sure seems like _I’m_ a free fuck for you.”

You didn’t say anything to him. You weren’t sure _what_ to say.

Yunho shook his head and turned back to the TV. “You don’t even have anything to say for yourself.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” You spat, even though you knew it was the wrong thing to say.

“No, you don’t. But you _can_ thank me for the hospitality.”

You snapped. “Go fuck yourself!” And you stomped into the building's hallway.

“You’re fucking welcome!” You heard him yell after you as you slammed the door shut.

You stormed halfway down the hall and then stopped and slapped yourself. “Dammit! Why did I say that?” You asked out loud.

You saw what he was saying, but with the way you had ended it, you couldn’t go back and apologize now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You met Seonghwa, Wooyoung, and Hongjoong at a bar later that night. It seemed Wooyoung was already tipsy, since he yelled your name from their table and waved at you like a fool.

You felt like crap.

You went over and sat in the empty space in the seat next to Seonghwa. He smiled handsomely at you, luckily not drunk, and you felt your cheeks grow hot.

“You guys started without me?” You asked the table.

Wooyoung poured himself another drink. “Well, the food’s not here, so it don’t count.” He gave you a goofy smile.

He raised his drink to his lips and Hongjoong snatched it from him.

“No more for you.” He placed it at the far end of the table.

Wooyoung pouted and looked at you to complain. “Hongjoong _saaaays_ that I’m drunk. I’m just a _liiitle_ tipsy. Right y/n?”

“Tipsy for sure.” You nodded and grinned at him.

Wooyoung continued to complain to Hongoong about getting his drink back and you felt something tap your thigh. You looked down to see Seonghwa discretely handing you a bottle of concealer. You gave him a quizzical look and he tapped his neck. You had forgotten to put makeup on.

“Go before Woo notices.” He whispered.

You gave him a relieved smile and excused yourself to the bathroom.

* * *

**SO, LEMME EXPLAIN ABOUT THE FIGHT BEFORE ANYONE GETS ON MY CASE.**

**So, I just want to start out by saying: yes, women, please know your body, honor your body, and respect yourself. Don't just throw yourself around at anyone or let men guilt you into having sex with them or doing anything that makes you uncomfortable.**

**BUT. THAT IS NOT WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**I, as a female, and as a human being who has relationships with others, believe strongly in the theme of reciprocity. So, what I give, you give. In this case, what happened was, Yunho was** _not_ **trying to guilt the reader into having sex with him. He was merely pointing out how one-sided and honestly stupid her mindset was. NOW IM NOT SAYING SHE (THE READER) SHOULD HAVE HAD SEX WITH HIM. The reader did not _want_ to have sex at that moment, and the problem was, she (you/ the reader/ irdk if you all _actually_ put yourself in these stories) should have _said so_ instead of saying "I'm not just a free fuck for whenever your dick gets hard". But, his point was, she had done that to _him_ the night before.**

**COMMUNICATION IS EVERYTHING PEOPLE. So, that's where the fight came from. The reader just didn't want to acknowledge her side.**

**I don't know if you guys can tell, but I'm making this reader character quite annoying, so whereas some of this was _unintentional_ all the things the reader does is very intentional. **

**Also, sorry about the delay on this chapter. And as the title says, this is Pt. 1 of chapter nine. There will be a part two tomorrow. I just had to split it up for time. So, there also was not a lot of editing done, sorry if there are any typos.**

**ALSO, for the person who commented on my most recent 'unofficial update' and people in the past who have commented: Sorry, if I forgot to respond with my gratitude, and I apologize if your comment got deleted. What I do with my fanfictions is I delete the chapters that say 'unofficial' or 'later' update, so I can keep my already novel size fanfictions to the shortest length possible. I know many people on archive tend to shy away from the SUPER LONG fanfictions, such as my other one, I've Got the Answer, so I try and keep as little chapters as possible. That means getting rid of those 'chapters'. SO, I just wanted to thank all of you for all the support you have shown me, and for understanding, even thought this hasn't been the smoothest sailing. It really means a lot to me, and assures me that I'm doing this SOMEWHAT right haha. And I will try my best to respond to comments from now on!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Tomorrow around 8:00 pm EST! I'll try my best!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	10. Chapter 10

They all had dug into the food that came and Wooyoung had somehow managed to get his drink back. You had a couple yourself and were now picking morosely at the food that no longer seemed appetizing. Hongjoong, usually the attentive one in your friend group, took notice of your mood.

“So, y/n, what’s on your mind? Usually you’d be stuffing your face by now.” Hongjoong ate another piece of food from the center of the table.

You rolled your eyes at his remark. “I was just thinking. So, let’s say a girl and a guy meet. They accidentally end up becoming friends with benefits. The girl messes up and now it seems the relationship is done for.”

“What did the girl do?” Hongjoong asked through his food.

You sighed. “Well, she wanted to experiment out of the blue, and randomly initiated sex. But the next morning when he wanted it, she said she wasn’t a free fuck. He got mad, and called her a hypocrite, because she had done the same thing to him . The girl refused to accept her fault in the matter though. What should the girl do?”

Hongjoong took more food and chewed thoughtfully. “Well, one, I don’t think the guy should be guilting the girl. I see where he’s coming from, but obviously there was some kind of assumption made on the girls part that made her think he was free meat. Second, coming off that, I think they need to have a sit-down and really talk about their relationship. Maybe, they need to start over completely, being just friends, no benefits.”

You nodded, being grateful for having such an insightful and wise friend, who was smart and kind-

“Why do you ask?” He raised an eyebrow.

You took that back. He was a little _too_ smart. “Just wondering because of a book I read.”

Hongjoong gave you a suspicious look, but said no more.

“Well, I think this conversation is _too_ heavy for right now.” Wooyoung interrupted. “Let’s talk about me. _I_ think I should dye my hair purple again.”

Hongjoong groaned. “No, Woo, not the purple. Leave your scalp alone.”

Wooyoung snorted. “Says you, Mr. Taste the Rainbow.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know, I’m drunk.”

“Ah, so you admit it now?” Hongjoong said, a triumphant smile playing at his lips.

Wooyoung stuck out his tongue in response. “Anyway, _I_ think the purple is a great throwback. Look, not everyone can pull off purple hair like me.” Wooyoung gave you all an ‘uh, duh’ look.

“Woo had purple hair?” You asked Hongjoong?

He grimaced and nodded. “Sadly. It was back when he was nineteen.”

“Did you know about this?” You turned to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa shrugged. “It was definitely a phase he went through.”

Wooyoung giggled. “Y’know, actually, I should maybe dye my hair red! Like Mingi did!”

Hongjoong’s face froze at the mention of that name, one you’d never heard before.

Wooyoung sniffled and picked a booger out of his nose, unaware in his inebriated state. “You remember that day, when Mingi walked into school my Sophomore year, and his head was as red as a strawberry? Strawberry Mingi! That’s what we called him for so long…” Wooyoung’s eyes grew misty. “I haven’t spoken to him in awhile...I wonder how he’s doing.”

Hongjoongs face hadn’t moved. It stayed stuck in that half-smile, his eyes unblinking.

Wooyoung jumped in his seat and grabbed Hongjoong’s shoulders, bringing him back to reality. “We should get the whole gang together! You, me, Yeosang, Mingi- not that other little bastard-and we could introduce them to y/n and Seonghwa! That would be great, wouldn’t it Joong?”

Hongjoong’s smile just got more drawn and he gently detached Wooyoung's hands. “Yes. That would be great.” He said in a strained voice. He turned to you and Seonghwa. “Well, I’m going to take Woo home, before he says anything else he’ll regret. Plus, he has class in the morning tomorrow.” He started to coax Wooyoung out of the seat.

You laughed. “You’re still monitoring his college courses? He’s a senior.”

“If I don’t, he’ll fail, and fall apart.” Hongjoong said, no laughter or signs of humor in his voice. He got Wooyoung upright and got his light jacket. “We’ll be off. And y/n, think about what I told you. Books can teach you a lot about the way real people work, but only real people put it into practice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Seonghwa were walking together in the direction of your apartment. His was a little ways away from yours, so he walked with you.

“Do you know any of the people that Woo mentioned?: You asked him, still trying out who those people were.

Seonghwa shook his head. “I’ve known Woo since high school, but we didn’t go to the same one. Him and Hongjoong did though, but I never heard about him or any of Wooyoung's other friends. I really only met Hongjoong two years ago. I remember two years ago, Woo went through a really dark, depressed phase, and that’s when Joong and I became close. But I’ve never heard of a Mingi or Yeosang.”

You nodded. You had also met Wooyoung two years ago, but seemingly after his “dark phase”, since Hongjoong and Seonghwa were already pretty close then.

“So, y/n, I actually had something to talk to you about.” Seonghwa said from beside you and cleared his throat.

“Hm?”

“So, I know that you’ve always wanted to write an article yourself for the newspaper...but, I’m not going to just demote you from editor. So, I’m allowing you full reign over Choi San’s interview and article. I am also allowing you one new article, anything you want to report, something to mix up our paper.”

You had stopped walking, and were now staring at him in shock. “You mean-you really-”

Seonghwa nodded and you surprised him with a tight hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” You said in a rushed stream.

Seonghwa returned the hug awkwardly, like he wasn’t sure if he should. When you finally released him you saw he was flushed from his ears to his neck.

“What made you change your mind?”

Seonghwa cleared his throat again. “How can I say no to you?”

You giggled. “Well, I _do_ make a pretty good case, don’t I?” You started walking again.

“You could say that.” Seonghwa said quietly from behind you. "Also, our paper needs something new. Something fresh. You have a nose for good stories, so I'm sure you'll find something good."

You continued walking briskly, excitement motivating you to get home. You said a rushed goodbye to Seonghwa, and immediately got in the shower, then went straight to your laptop. You knew exactly what you wanted to do. It was the subject that has fascinated you since it’s singular story in the 2018 newspaper. You were going to bring the entire case of those four boys to light. 

* * *

**Well, I said I would do it! And I did! Here's chapter 10, and things are starting to move.**

**What are your suspicions about the characters and their connections to each other?**

**Also, Wooyoung and Hongjoong are going to start becoming more important, along with San!**

**I hope, I didn't misspell any of the members names in this one. Sometimes when I try to type fast, I end up swapping letters or adding some. So, please excuse any typos if there are any. Thank you for sticking with me!**

**Hopefully I will be able to get an update to you all next Thursday or Friday. The latest will be Friday.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	11. Hiatus

So, it's been two weeks, and I haven't been able to update. So, I'm going to be a mature writer and call a hiatus. It's simply the fact that I am way too busy right now to do any writing, or to clear my mind to do it. So when will I be back? I will be back after my sports season is over, when I have no after school activities. That will be around the beginning of November, which actually isn't far away! When I know the actual date of the end of my season, I will post some stuff to get you all excited and to let you know I'm coming back! I'm so sorry about this, please understand T_T. I will be back! Thank you for reading my stuff! (Just a heads up, there _might_ , _possibly_ be some little fic's-oneshots and such, being published during this time. _MAYBE_ *wink, wink*)

-Ohmy(busy)JohnnySuhXP


End file.
